


刻骨铭心

by Darchi



Series: 愿得一人心 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha! Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega! Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darchi/pseuds/Darchi





	刻骨铭心

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/gifts).
  * A translation of ['Cause I've Got You Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914132) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



九天。顶多十天。

那是Bucky在八天前说的话——妙不可言的，夺人心魄的，完美的八天——Steve到现在还觉得有些难以置信。对他来说，未来不曾如此明亮，而那明亮却已照进现实——尤其是在那些珍贵的时刻，Bucky和他一起窝在他的床上（从那个特别的夜晚之后，这已经是他们的床了），躺在他身边。

 

在过去的八天里，他们不停的彼此爱抚，尽可能频繁地接吻，但更多的是讨论他们的未来、现在或者过去。Steve承认他从没想过要找别的omega，也承认他曾想过会看着Bucky找到自己的alpha，并勉强自己为他们高兴（虽然那会让他心碎，他稍后补充道）。Bucky则告诉他，当他独自在外游玩时，所有他曾与之调情的alpha都是金发碧眼，而酒精有时候能让他在眯起眼时从那些人的脸上看到Steve的影子。

他的脸颊上是最甜美的红晕，他的话语是最轻柔的声音。他告诉Steve，他想要他们的孩子，在将来，三个孩子，而且他希望他们长得像Steve。后者给了他一个吻，低语着他也喜欢那样，只要孩子们能有Bucky的眼睛。

 

而他们讨论的最多的则是他们的联结。他们分享着之前从其他已联结的恋人间听来的故事，讨论那会是什么感觉。故事并不多，因为这是非常私密的个人隐私，而故事与故事之间并没有太多不同。有些人说那感觉就像是爱情，只是要更强烈；也有些人说每一对恋人之间的联结都是独特的，与众不同。Steve更喜欢第二个说法。

所以他们花了好多个晚上谈论他们的联结会是什么感觉，是像意识深处的轻语，还是某种近乎实体化的存在；是像把他们系到一起的缎带，还是像磁力那样让他们被彼此吸引，无法离开对方太远。

有一天晚上——也就是第四天晚上——Bucky轻声说他并不在意联结的事。那时Steve一直在缓慢、温柔的进出他的身体。Steve吻他，说他也同意，只要能在生命的每时每刻感觉到Bucky在身边，自己并不在意。

 

三天前他们告诉Bucky他不能再到码头工作，起码要等到他的热潮期消退才行。Bucky有些不情愿——因为他们需要钱——但Steve很高兴Bucky不必再去那里了，不是因为这代表他们有更多的时间在一起，而是因为这代表着Bucky是安全的了。安全的待在他的怀里，正如他应该为他做到的那样。

 

 要充实的度过在一起的每分每秒一点都不难，关于对方，他们有太多的东西需要探索，因为所有的一切在突然间都变得不同以往。

 

第九天晚上，Bucky把他叫醒，眼睛睁的大大的，信息素味道汹涌而猛烈。在那个人开口之前Steve已经知道了他想说什么。他的热潮期开始了。

Steve伸出颤抖的手，与Bucky的手缠到一起，轻轻捏着他。虽然这有些太早了（情热伸出细细的根须开始在那个人的身体中蔓延，而这只是开始。要完成联结的话，Bucky的意识要被情热完全攫取才行），但Steve感到自己的身体已经作出回应，体内的alpha本能开始蠢蠢欲动。

他的本能想让他此时此地就占有Bucky，甚至不必询问对方的意愿。但Steve还是忍住了，他只是靠得更紧一些，用自己的手臂圈住omega，在臂力容许的范围内把他拉的尽可能的近。

“过来，我们一起等。”

 

Bucky抵住他的胸膛，点了点头。尽管他们还没有联结，Steve也能感觉到对方的兴奋和恐慌。这并不让人惊讶，热潮期是痛苦的，磨人的，而Bucky知道Steve没办法在那期间从头做到尾。这可能，很可能，会让他们联结后的热潮期变得更糟。

但现在，Bucky只是踟躇了一小会，然后轻轻地吻了Steve。他的眼睛里没有恶意，也没有什么隐藏的玩笑。当他踟躇时，那眼睛里只有某种新的、陌生的柔软。

“这等待是值得的，你知道，对吗？”他问，Steve立刻点头。

“我只是担心我没办法给你足够的帮助。”

 

说实话，这感觉并不是第一次出现了，Steve想，它存在的时间几乎与自己的生命一样长。但Bucky只是笑，嘴唇颤抖着，重新靠过来，用亲密的碰触抚慰自己滚烫的神经。

 “你做得到，”Bucky说，语气里是十足的笃定，没有一丝怀疑。Steve相信他的话。“你现在是我的alpha了。”

 

当他们年纪还小、还只把彼此当做朋友时，在Steve没显露出属性特征之前，他曾问过Bucky热潮期是什么感觉。那个人只是笑，跟Steve说没什么好担心的，他没必要知道。但Steve不厌其烦的问了又问，直到Bucky妥协。

而那个人给他答案已经是几个月之后的事了。当时他看起来很纠结，不仅仅是纠结要用什么样的字眼，也是在纠结他到底想表达什么感觉。最后，Bucky抬起那双蓝色的眸子，说， **需求。感觉就像是你需要什么东西，好像那就是你所缺失的一部分。并不是你的四肢，而是比那还要重要得多的东西，你为了能拿回它会愿意做任何事情。**

 

那在当时听起来就很恐怖，但现在，Steve重新回想起那一天，现实的恐怖更甚。Bucky躺在他的怀里，浑身颤抖却沉默不语。他紧紧咬着牙齿，费力的呼吸，仿佛那是一项艰难的任务。他已经硬了，他的大腿因为体液而变得湿滑，Steve只想帮他。 

出于某些显而易见的原因，Steve并没有看见Bucky在前几次热潮期的样子。但是他知道未联结的omega在热潮期时通常会怎么做。所以Steve把自己的手从Bucky的臀部上拿开（这很困难，他身上的每一块肌肉都在抗议，嚷嚷着不愿意离开那个人），移到他们俩之间。也许他可以抚慰那个人严重的痛苦。

 

但Bucky并不想让他那么做。Bucky喘息着伸出手，手指环住Steve瘦弱的手腕，把他的手重新拉回来放到自己的屁股上。“不，”他低声说，气息喷在Steve颈间。他牢牢贴住Steve，“不想射。在——在你进来之前不想。”

 

 他的意思是在他们联结之前不想射，这让Steve忘记了呼吸。他没有回答，因为说不出话。于是他靠的更紧，直到他们滚烫的胸膛贴著彼此才停下。Bucky的心脏跳得飞快，Steve试着跟上他的节奏（*）。

 

他们最终等了几个小时。Bucky火热的呼吸抚过Steve的肌肤，仿佛是他们都未曾说出口的恳求。光感觉就够了，光是呼吸就够了。因为Bucky闻起来棒极了，就像是某个漫长而炎热的晴天下午，像是早上那些慵懒的微笑，也像是他们将来要度过的生活。

他的每一次呼吸都在挑逗Steve的alpha本能，让它爆燃着在皮肤下躁动不停，无法掩饰掠夺的欲望。此刻，安静的待着是Steve所做过的最艰难的事情。但Bucky让他等，于是他等着。

 

终于，在过了一个永远那么久之后，Bucky稍稍退后，温暖而柔软的肌肤蹭过Steve的手臂和胸膛。Omega依然离的很近，就好像完全分开是最艰难的事——Steve明白，因为他也无法做到。和Bucky亲密的靠在一起的感觉那么好。

他的每条神经都在燃烧，朝他尖叫着要他占有眼前的人（已经是他的了），但Steve没有顺从。Bucky看起来想说什么，他等待着。

 

“S—Steve，”那个人喃喃着开口，好像口干一样吞咽个不停， 手指磨蹭着Steve的颈背。“Steve，我觉得——”

Bucky的声音慢慢变弱。即使在熹微的晨光里，Steve也能看清楚他散开的瞳仁，看到他含着无声言语的嘴唇。实际上Bucky不用再多说什么，Steve已经明白了。

 

“是的，是的，我在你身边，别怕，你会没事的，”Steve不假思索的轻声抚慰，默默希望Bucky不要在意他的言辞，而是感受他的声音。虽然他依然不是很明白接下来要怎么做，所以Steve只做了此刻看起来最自然的事，靠过去轻轻吻了Bucky。唇碰着唇，手按在Bucky的胸口。

 

或者说，他原本计划这么做。

而当他们的嘴唇第二次碰到一起，就再也没有什么能让Steve压抑自己了。他也许体弱多病，但依然是一个alpha，而那是Bucky，那么美好的、陷在热潮期中的、他的Bucky。原本的温柔变的激情，Steve启唇，舌头伸进Bucky的嘴里舔吻。

 

在Steve来得及担心这样做是不是可以、是不是太过分了之前，Bucky呻吟起来，开始胡乱的回吻。哦上帝，他仿佛身处天堂。Steve毫不犹豫地抬起一只手捧住Bucky的脸颊，感受指尖下柔软温润的皮肤以及没长出的胡茬。

他的牙齿轻咬着Bucky的嘴唇磨蹭，另一只手不停地抚摸那个人的身体，感受Bucky在他的碰触下不停颤抖。这让人沉溺，Steve不知道他能不能停下来——如果他想的话，如果Bucky想的话。

 

把Bucky按到床上很简单，因为他顺从Steve的每一个动作，躺下来，用大大的充满渴望的眼睛仰视着Steve。他的嘴唇因为亲吻而变得嫣红。Steve把自己安置在他双腿之间，然后俯下身擒住他的唇，又给了他一个吻。

他应该问问Bucky是不是真的想这么做——只是确认一下，在自己失控之前给这个omega最后一次改变主意的机会——但他做不到。每一次Steve试图后退，他的肌肉就自发停下了动作。

所以，他依然待在Bucky的腿间，阴茎硬挺，流着前液。尽管他的大脑被情欲冲击的一片混沌，Steve还是无视了它，只是不停地亲吻Bucky。吻他的嘴唇（已经变得柔软而濡湿），然后沿着Bucky的脖颈而下，咬住他的下巴，感受他的脉搏。

他用嘴唇在Bucky的胸膛上逡巡，品尝肌肤和汗水，还有omega情热的甜香。即使已经过了一个星期，Steve依然因为自己竟可以这样做而惊叹不已。

 

Bucky的皮肤上又多了几个印记（因为Bucky喜欢这个，Steve很快就发现了这一点），红红的，因为沾上去的唾液而反射着光。Steve不停的亲吻，舔舐，吮吸，直到有两只手伸出来把他拉起，Bucky用最热切、最粗俗的方式狠狠的吻住他。

“上帝啊，Steve，上我，”Steve稍稍起身，Bucky呻吟出声，手沿着Steve的脊椎滑到他的屁股上，把他拉得更近。他们的分身相互摩擦，即使是最细微的碰触也似乎多得难以承受，让Steve的理智摇摇欲坠，让Bucky不停喘息。

 

如果Steve之前还能说不，那么他现在说不出了——他的皮肤灼热（那是他在发情，往常总是十分柔和，甚至微弱，但现在却变得强烈得多，因为Bucky），他的每一条神经都在渴求omega的抚摸——他的omega的抚摸。

他再一次吻上Bucky——因为他可以这么做了——他深深地、激烈地吻着他，然后用颤抖的手拉开Bucky的腿，让它们缠在自己的腰上。这并不难，因为Bucky在意识到Steve想做什么时就一直在协助他。他紧了紧湿滑的腿，让它们像他甜美的信息素一样环住Steve。

 

有那么一会，Steve的一切都停止了，不再活动，不再呼吸或是思考，只剩下感觉。因为这也许是他生命中最重要的一刻，也是他最重要的决定。尽管他的身体一直躁动着，只想把自己埋在Bucky的情热中，但Steve依然坚持先停一会，好好珍惜当下。 

于是他把一只手按到Bucky身旁——那个人正在他身下发着抖祈求——然后身体下移，龟头碰着Bucky的后穴。

 

那里好像更加湿滑，温度很高，仿佛要把他吸进去。Bucky扭动着，伸出手想把Steve拉得更近。这并不困难，因为Bucky依然是体格更好的那个人。于是Steve跌了一下（而不是自己朝前），轻易进入了Bucky等待已久的入口。

 

效果其实都一样。是Steve从未有过的感受。Bucky热切的包裹着他，比以往都要滑腻，但那不重要。对此刻而言，重要的是，Steve突然发现他能 **感受到** Bucky。

这联系并不强烈，只是一点点那个人的感受，那个人的所思所想。但这也已经超过了他所有可能的想象。情欲依然汹涌，Steve还是努力控制住自己的感情和冲动，俯视着Bucky。他感觉到omega心中的疑惑。

 

“你能……？”Steve依然在大声喘息，有些上气不接下气，因为这感觉实在太好了。Bucky近乎狂乱的点头，收紧了环在Steve腰间的腿，把他拉得更近，直到他深深地埋入他的身体。

之前的感觉就已经很棒了，而现在更好。因为Steve现在也能够感觉到Bucky的感受。

 

慢慢的——因为他浑身都在颤抖——Steve把自己抽出来，然后立刻重新进入Bucky的身体，因为要从那个人身上离开简直是种折磨。虽然他的动作并不重，也不粗野，却还是让他们两个人口中同时发出一声呻吟。Bucky的手四处游走，抚摸着他，紧抓着他，攀附着他，努力把Steve拉得更近。后者顺从了Bucky无声的恳求。他几乎把Bucky的身体弯折成两半，不停的吻他。

 

这跟之前没什么不同，却也很不一样。即使是嘴唇的轻轻碰触，即使是呼吸的彼此交缠，带来的感觉都比以前强烈得多。

 

Steve尽最大努力试着定下步调，但这很难，尤其是在绷紧的肌肉、凌乱的呼吸以及Bucky裹紧他的那种无以伦比的感觉夹击之下。那个人的感受缓慢的与他自己的交融到一起。但这似乎并不重要，不是特别重要。Bucky挺动臀部迎合他的每一次戳刺，呻吟着，喘息着，直起身子向他索吻。他的所见所想与Steve完全一样，他们一起沉浸其中。

现在他们很容易就能找到彼此契合的节奏，Steve几乎忘掉了那种快乐是如何穿透他的四肢百骸，忘掉了它是怎么让他舒爽到神经都在欢歌、肌肤不停战栗（**）。

 

他们之间的联结随着每一次抽插变得更强烈，超出Steve任何可能的想象。尽管他不确定为什么自己会觉得惊讶——他早就该知道他们的联结不会只是一条细长的金项链，也不会只是一串珍珠，而会是恒星地心熔炉里一条粗长的锁链。

 

在Steve的意识深处，他能感受到Bucky的快乐，能感受到情热是如何刺穿那个人的肌肤让他疼痛、陷入无止境的索求，也能感受到每一次碰触、亲吻和抽插给他带来的快感。这给他自己的情欲火上浇油。不管Alpha的发情是否与传说中的一般狂暴，它的确让Steve变得强壮了一些，持久了一些。而他自己与生俱来的固执与取悦Bucky的意愿完成了剩下的工作。他强迫自己冷静下来，保持某个之前从不敢尝试的节奏。他的注意力集中在自己的呼吸，以及Bucky包裹着他的湿滑粘稠的情热上。

 

那个人睁开了眼，看起来很意外，而且有一些担忧（Steve并不为此惊讶，真的。因为Bucky一直都很贴心，热潮期也不会改变这一点）。Steve用一个吻封住了他要说的话。这个吻并不文雅，唇碰着唇，牙齿轻咬，然后Steve的舌头伸进Bucky的嘴中。而此刻的Steve需要的并不是这个。几乎是立刻，他意识到Bucky也跟他一样。

每一次抽插都让意识难以凝聚，快感像雾一样遮住了Steve的理智，让他无法思考。于是他放任自己被欲望俘获，被他们之间越来越强的联结以及越来越浓厚的情感（他自己的，还有Bucky的）俘获。

 

他很容易就迷失了自己，有点太容易了。当Bucky弓起背，一边用阴茎磨蹭着Steve的腹部，一边把他拉入一个狂乱不堪的吻（这个吻比他们之前有过的大多数吻感觉都要好）时，Steve才意识到他的omega快要高潮了。

“求你，Steve，就……”他喘息着，呻吟着，恳求着。Steve感觉到一个欲望的浪头朝他拍来，让他无法呼吸，意识虚浮。他的手自己动了起来，一只抬起来去捏Bucky的乳尖，另一只则伸展开纤长的手指握住Bucky的欲望。他甚至没有多余的精力去挪动下面的那只手，omega动起来，操弄着他的手掌。

 

那就够了。没过多久，Bucky就一边喊着Steve的名字一边射满了他的手心。Bucky的身体从床垫上弓起，贴入alpha的怀抱。他含着Steve的肉壁不断收缩，把他拉的更深，让他血脉贲张。他在Bucky高潮时依然操着他，每一次抽插都比上一次还要狂野。他们的呻吟混到一起。

Steve能感觉到omega（他的omega）身上穿流的快感。这让他的肌肤刺痛，肌肉紧绷。情热在下腹炸裂开来。Steve紧随着Bucky达到了高潮。

 

Bucky把他拽下来，吻他。Steve喃喃念着那个人的名字，气息散进那个人的嘴巴里。他的臀部依然耸动戳刺，精液射进Bucky的身体深处，把他灌满。感觉像是彻底拥有了他。

这种快感让呼吸变得困难起来，但是在他的生命中，Steve第一次不想为自己的哮喘、病弱而担忧，只想沉浸在高潮的余韵中，感受Bucky围绕着他的一切——温暖，安心，他的。

 

但那之后，快感就消退了。尽管发情让他的身体短暂的好转，Steve发现在自己又开始不停的发抖。他手臂脱力，跌落到Bucky的胸膛。Steve有些害怕，这感觉像是有什么疾病在发作，某种他不知道的疾病，也许比他的哮喘还有心脏病还要严重，可能会杀了——

“嘘，振作点，深呼吸，为了我，Steve，呼吸，好吗？”Bucky的手臂环着他，把他紧紧抱在怀里。Steve能感觉到他的心跳。通过他们的联结——这依然是Steve所经历过的最让人赞叹不已的好事情——Bucky在向他传递一些甜蜜又安心的东西。亲情，安慰， **爱情** 。

而那起效了。因为Steve的呼吸慢慢平缓下来，重新变得规律，稳定。Bucky的手依然在他的胸口划着熟悉的圈。

“你没事了，”Bucky呼出一口气，Steve微微点头，在他的锁骨上印下一个吻。

 

Bucky的热潮期还没有结束。他知道这一点。但Steve依然很高兴热潮期留给了Bucky一些小小的间歇，因为他需要和他的omega分享他们的联结，那种崭新而甜蜜的关系。

“我能感觉到你，”Steve贴着那个人低声说道，他依然有些不堪重负。Bucky紧了紧环住他的手臂作为回应，吻了吻他的头顶。这个情形与正常的伴侣应有的样子相反，他注意到了这一点，也十分肯定Bucky同样注意到了，但Steve并不怎么在意，尤其是在Bucky的胳膊紧紧搂住他的时候。实际上，他们一直都是不同常人的一对。

 

“我也是，”Bucky过了好一会儿才回答。他听起来有些惊讶和犹疑，好像他不太能相信这个事实。Steve理解他。“就在我的意识里。好像你是……好像我的胸口有什么东西，而你就在它旁边。”

Steve缓慢的点头，有些痛苦的把自己从那个人的温暖怀抱中拉出来，这样他才能看着Bucky。后者已经出现了情热回转的初步迹象，瞳仁大大的散开，脸颊晕红。Steve不去在意，只是靠上去吻住了Bucky的嘴唇，缓慢的接吻，深入omega的口腔。这是他们成为伴侣之后的第一个吻，它应该完美。

 

 这完全是下意识的，真的是。他们的联结还在不断强化，Steve还没什么时间去理清楚，但当他后退时，Bucky正在用那双大大的、漂亮的、温柔的眼睛看着他。Steve只觉得自己在通过联结散发出对那个人所有的爱情与情感，Bucky的眼睛睁得更大了。他喘息着，发出最可爱的嘤咛，然后，不知道是不是有意，顺着联结向Steve发回了什么鲜活、温暖而强烈的东西。那感觉起来像是比他发出的还要多的爱意，多到Steve觉得承受不了，仿佛Bucky把整个世界都奉在了他脚下，连同他自己。

 

Bucky的热潮期又持续了两天。

Steve尽了最大努力，但依然不能全程满足Bucky的索求。于是他用上了自己的手指和嘴巴，让他的伴侣一次次高潮，直到Bucky终于陷入床单里，躺在他身边，精疲力竭，却给他顺从的微笑。

这一次，他们终于用了一般人的相处方式。Steve把Bucky朝自己拉过来，直到他可以用鼻梁蹭到他的脖颈。他的一只手臂随意的搭在Bucky的腰上，另一只枕在自己脑袋下。这个样子让他没办法看到自己的omega的脸，但这种亲近，还有联结——已经变得十分牢固而强烈，Steve甚至觉得自己可以时不时看到它的实体，感受到它是怎么缠住自己并把他朝Bucky拉的越来越近——这已经补足了那个遗憾。

 

“从没想过这会发生，”Bucky低声说着，紧了紧Steve环在自己身上的胳膊。他听起来已经睡意朦胧了，Steve不怪他。在过去的几天里，他们一共也没睡几个小时。“你。我。联结。感觉就像是个梦，而不是现实。”

“我知道，”Steve轻轻地回答，摩挲着Bucky的肩膀，吸入他的味道。也许只是他的幻想，但他觉得那味道改变了一点，变得稍稍甜美了些，强烈了些。“你太好了，感觉不像是真的。”

 

他是认真的，但Bucky只是轻笑（虽然他也拉起Steve的手，吻了他的手心）。“你真是个傻瓜，”他回答，声音里有一丝笑意。他们的联结里满是温暖和深情。

“是谁刚刚说这像是在做梦的？是谁在半个小时之前喊我美人的？”Steve逗他。Bucky发出一声小小的愤懑的抗议。

“我没有。”

“噢，你当然有。 **Steve** **，你这么美，哦，你这么好** 。看来那些只是因为我在含你的老二。”他一向不太擅长模仿别人，但这样就够了，Bucky笑起来，然后归于平静。

“不过你的确很美，”Bucky吐出一口气，这几个字碰撞着搅动空气，“我是在说实话。就算我的老二没在你嘴里也是这样。”

 

这些话本不应该被赋予太多涵义，但它的确有意义。因为Steve那么体弱多病，跟理想的alpha完全相反，而那都不重要了——只要Bucky想要他，只要Bucky觉得他美好。 

“你才美，Buck。你是我见过的最美的omega。好过所有的beta和alpha。任何一个。你是最美的。”他轻轻捏着Bucky的手指，贴紧那个人的身体。他们的腿纠缠在一起。“里里外外。”

“傻瓜，”Bucky回答。但他听起来很感动，很快乐，而这比什么都重要。

“闭嘴，睡觉。你知道你喜欢听。”Steve闭上双眼，因为他累坏了，感觉自己能睡上一整年。就这么呼吸着Bucky的味道，他开始觉得自己慢慢平静下来。他们之间的联结跟Steve的心一起以同样的节奏脉动着。

“算你走运，我的确喜欢，”Bucky听起来已经快睡着了，声音温暖而柔软，透着满足。这让Steve微笑起来。他用鼻子蹭了蹭omega的脖子，得到一个睡意浓浓的轻笑。

“是的……是的，我真走运。”

\-------------------------------

（*）——原文“ Steve's trying to keep up"。觉得有点疑惑……是让自己别萎了的意思？

（**）——原文“Steve almost forgets about the pleasure ……making his nerves sing and his skin tingle.”此处直译，读起来可能有些怪，但窝一时想不出要怎么翻译才会看起来比较顺…… ~~凑合一下~~


End file.
